


Башня из слоновой кости

by tenkosh



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood Kink, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Dreams, Friends to Enemies, M/M, and back again
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenkosh/pseuds/tenkosh
Summary: Альбус видит во снах вещи, которые никогда с ним не происходили. Но которые очень похожи на то, чем он занимался летом 1899 года.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 20
Collections: Slytherin Team: тексты низкого рейтинга





	Башня из слоновой кости

**Author's Note:**

> таймлайн — «Принц-полукровка»; упоминание смерти персонажа; все трюки выполнены профессионалами с суицидальными наклонностями, не пытайтесь повторить это самостоятельно.

«Лучший друг станет врагом».

«Вы окажетесь по разные стороны».

Альбус заново раскладывал карты, смотрел трактовку во множестве справочников, но все они оказались удивительно единогласны и конкретны. Не оставалось никакого пространства для маневра, не получалось найти другого объяснения знакам.

«Расходящиеся пути».

Альбус скептически относился к прорицаниям, особенно сделанным волшебниками без очевидного пророческого дара — им самим, например. Но из раза в раз повторяющееся предсказание любого заставит беспокоиться.

Альбус разглядывал карту, в очередном раскладе обозначающую Геллерта. Золотое тиснение на ней блестело в мягком свете солнца: в его лучах все в комнате приобретало теплые оттенки, захламленные полки не давили своей тяжестью, а создавали даже подобие уюта. В воздухе высвечивались кружащиеся пылинки, которые Альбус смахнул с очередного тома. Книги уже башней возвышались над столом, отбрасывая тень на половину расклада.

Что-то щелкнуло — будто камушек по стеклу.

— Альбус!

Альбус с шумом захлопнул книгу и не глядя бросил ее на стол, уже поднимаясь со стула. Быстрым шагом подошел к окну и дернул за ручку.

— Аль… О, вот и ты!

Альбус перегнулся через подоконник, глядя вниз. Башня магической библиотеки возвышалась над зданием магловской, но вместе с внутренним двором была скрыта с помощью чар от посторонних глаз. Хотя несколько волшебников все-таки находились неподалеку, и Альбус краем глаза заметил недовольство на их лицах, когда закричал в ответ:

— Я думал, ты ушел в гости с теткой!

— Было скучно, и я сбежал, — Геллерт широко улыбнулся. — К тебе.

— Тогда поднимайся.

— Лучше ты спускайся.

Альбус выпрямился над подоконником, собираясь уйти, но Геллерт замахал руками.

— Пешком долго! Просто прыгай!

— Что? — озадаченно переспросил Альбус.

Он снова перегнулся через подоконник, на этот раз оценивая расстояние до земли. По всему выходило, что такой прыжок ему не пережить — даже с магической медициной и огромным стогом сена под окном.

Теплый ветер задел его лицо, путаясь в волосах.

— Я поймаю тебя! — крикнул Геллерт, вытянув руки так, будто собирался ловить ими. Но в пальцах уже зажал палочку.

Даже с этого расстояния и щурясь из-за яркого солнца, Альбус замечал что-то в его глазах: какие-то отблески того, что вечно толкало Геллерта на безумные поступки и тянуло окружающих следом. Или, может, это было просто отражение — солнца и Альбуса.

— Давай я лучше аппарирую.

— И снова оставишь завтрак у меня на ботинках?

Альбус чуть смущенно пожал плечами и обернулся на комнату. На столе под брошенной книгой сбился последний расклад, который обещал то же, что и предыдущие. Стоило увидеть Геллерта, как из головы вылетело все, что говорили карты, и ничего не изменилось, когда Альбус снова вспомнил предсказание.

Слушать карты или Геллерта? Выбор был очевиден.

— Прыгай! — повторил Геллерт, и на этот раз Альбус не стал спорить.

Может быть, он делал это даже назло картам. Очарованный, намеренно игнорировал все предупреждения.

Альбус забрался на подоконник, встал на самый край и обернулся спиной к улице.

— Лови, — шепнул он, зная, что Геллерт не услышит, и шагнул из окна, расправив руки.

***

Альбус поднял руку, чтобы протереть глаза, но черные пальцы не двинулись. Он вздохнул, провел по лицу левой ладонью и надел очки.

— Вы задремали, и я не стал вас будить, — Северус захлопнул книгу и встал с кресла. — Вы почти не спите последнее время.

О, чудно. Теперь он уже старик, засыпающий во время разговоров.

— Вас что-то беспокоит? — добавил Северус. 

Альбус качнул головой, одновременно отрицая и просто приходя в себя.

— Меня беспокоят тысячи проблем, Северус. И ты прекрасно знаешь их источник, — он улыбнулся и приподнял почерневшую кисть.

Северус вскинул бровь, давая понять, что заметил уход от ответа, но не стал настаивать.

— Мне нужно осмотреть вашу руку.

Альбус молча кивнул.

Сон никак не шел из головы. Он до сих пор казался удивительно реальным и выглядел совсем как старое воспоминание — но все же не был им. Альбус даже спустя почти сто лет прекрасно помнил то лето и точно знал, что никогда не раскладывал карты, не получал предсказаний, не прыгал из окна библиотеки, хотя все это было так похоже на правду. Похоже на то, как они оба могли себя повести тогда. 

Если бы Геллерт предложил, Альбус шагнул бы из окна, доверившись ему. А Геллерт мог предложить такое в любой момент. 

Но к чему был этот сон сейчас? Еще рановато для того, чтобы вся жизнь пролетала перед глазами.

Об этом хотелось с кем-нибудь поговорить, но Альбус не знал никого, от кого стоило ждать понимания. Кому можно было рассказать про те отношения, признаться в чувствах, годами хранившихся внутри, и, главное, получить ответ, который хотелось услышать. Альбус сам не знал, что это должны быть за слова, которые могли бы успокоить и порадовать его теперь.

— Порадовать вас мне нечем, — сказал Северус, закончив осмотр руки. — Попробуйте наносить мазь еще чаще, уже четыре раза в день. Если и это не приостановит распространение проклятия, придется… ампутировать. Конечно, это не уберет чары, но замедлит их.

Альбус со вздохом закрыл глаза.

— Спасибо, Северус. Все в порядке, я знаю, что ты стараешься помочь мне изо всех сил. 

Как хотелось поговорить с кем-то, кому можно рассказать абсолютно обо всем. С кем-то равным, кто может понять что угодно. Ощутить те же чувства, что когда-то возникали при общении с Геллертом — и никогда ни с кем больше.

***

Во всех воспоминаниях о том лете — даже придуманных — всегда светило солнце. Оно окрашивало все в теплые тона и желтые оттенки, делало все эпизоды мягче и ярче. Вызывало ассоциации с безмятежным счастьем, которому Альбус отдавался без остатка, ни разу не остановившись, чтобы подумать о будущем. Не о том абстрактном будущем из мечты об общем благе, а о чем-то более близком и реальном.

Все мысли были только о Геллерте, и они захлестывали, Альбус захлебывался ими и жил с ними те два месяца, будто даже не приходя в сознание.

Палочка Геллерта блестела в лучах солнца. Альбус подбросил ее, поймал и снова несколько раз прокрутил между пальцев. Палочка Геллерта слушалась совсем как его собственная, и они часто даже не замечали, что снова случайно перепутали их.

— Ты видел, что маглы пишут о недавнем солнечном затмении? — спросил Геллерт.

Он читал газету, положив голову Альбусу на живот, и тот перебирал его волосы свободной рукой.

— Они считают, что затмение влияет на психику, — продолжил Геллерт, переворачивая шуршащую страницу. — И я слышал в городе, будто кто-то застрелился, когда стемнело.

— Застрелился, — подтвердил Альбус. — Но все знают, что не из-за затмения. Пьяные офицеры играли с фортуной, зарядили один патрон в револьвер и стреляли по очереди. Один умер.

— И почему умер не тот, кто первый стрелял? В чем смысл оружия, которое может выстрелить, а может и не выстрелить?

Альбус повел плечом. Он и сам слабо понимал техническую часть произошедшего.

— Я знаю только то, что оно стреляет один раз из шести. Маглы слишком полагаются на удачу и судьбу, они верят, что если им это предначертано, то одного патрона из шести хватит, чтобы убить врага, но что эта же пуля ни за что не выпадет, если стрелять себе в висок.

Геллерт резко опустил газету и запрокинул голову, и Альбус увидел, как сменилось выражение на его лице: от скептического до заинтересованного.

— Некоторые волшебники тоже слишком верят в удачу, и совершенно напрасно, — добавил Альбус. — Для нас это такие же бесполезные суеверия.

— Но ведь в этом правда что-то есть. Знаю, ты ненавидишь пророчества, но… Если кому-то суждено сделать нечто великое, то судьба будет на его стороне.

Мягкие волосы выскользнули из пальцев Альбуса, и Геллерт сел. Глаза у него горели, как это было каждый раз, когда он увлекался очередной мыслью, очаровывающей его. В этих мыслях он видел прекрасную цель и не замечал опасностей и трудностей на пути к ней: только звезды без терний, способных разодрать тело в кровь уже сейчас.

— А если судьба не на его стороне?

— Значит, и не жалко! — Геллерт широко улыбнулся.

Альбус немного помолчал, хмурясь. Он не видел ничего хорошего в идее мира, где все заранее предрешено: кому — совершить что-то великое, кому — умереть в юности бесславной смертью. Он не видел ничего верного в идее того, что не жалко потерять целую жизнь, если она не ведет к грандиозным делам.

— К счастью, волшебные палочки работают не один раз из шести, — уклончиво ответил он, решив не занудствовать.

— Ничего. Я уже придумал способ, как обойти этот прискорбный факт!

— Что? — переспросил Альбус, слегка опешив.

— Не переживай, я не заставляю тебя участвовать. В смысле… Участвовать в качестве участника. Тавтология, а? Но кто-то, так сказать, должен держать палочку в руке судьбы, и в этом мне нужна твоя помощь.

— Не сходи с ума, Геллерт. Это безрассудно.

— Ты еще даже ничего не слышал!

— Да, но я понимаю, что ты задумал.

Геллерт придвинулся ближе и обхватил лицо Альбуса ладонями. В его глазах отражались солнечные лучи, и от этого казалось, что его взгляд горел еще сильнее, чем раньше, словно он снова видел перед собой идею, свое самое светлое будущее. Альбус не мог сопротивляться, когда Геллерт смотрел так на него, а не куда-то в звезды.

— Послушай, — горячо прошептал Геллерт, — я приму все, что мне предназначено. И если меня убьешь ты, я ни о чем не пожалею.

— Я ни за что не убью тебя.

— Пока я и не прошу меня убивать, — Геллерт отстранился и начал развязывать шейный платок. — Ты будешь слепой удачей, от тебя требуется совсем немного.

Альбус позволил завязать себе глаза. Он смутно надеялся, что сможет мыслить трезво и отказать Геллерту, не видя перед собой его взгляда, но это оказалось наивным предположением. Он чувствовал горячие ладони на плечах и дыхание на коже, когда Геллерт склонился к самому его уху:

— Тебе нужно просто покрутиться на месте, а потом использовать Аваду. Я буду стоять, где стою, и не сделаю ни шагу в сторону.

Имел ли Альбус право решать за другого человека, что тому делать со своей жизнью? Наверное, нет.

Но стоило ли поддерживать это безумие, соглашаясь участвовать?

— Я не стану использовать убивающее заклятие, — ответил Альбус.

Геллерт рассмеялся, крепче сжав пальцами его плечи.

— Не страшно. С такого расстояния и проклятия попроще будут смертельны.

Геллерт подтолкнул Альбуса, заставляя закружиться, и убрал руки. Без них Альбус мгновенно потерял ориентацию в пространстве, хотя до этого надеялся, что сможет контролировать свои движения. Замедляясь и останавливаясь, Альбус прислушивался к оставшимся чувствам: получится услышать дыхание Геллерта? Ощутить тепло солнца из окна?

Абсолютно ничего.

Альбус стоял в тишине и темноте, чувствуя только биение собственного сердца и слыша лишь громкое тиканье карманных часов. Он вытянул вперед руку с палочкой Геллерта.

Альбус мог сказать что-то совсем простое, что будет для Геллерта как отрезвляющий щелчок по носу. Или мог следовать правилам и использовать проклятие.

Альбус приоткрыл губы, но так и не произнес ни звука — сдался и одной рукой стянул с глаз платок. Он надеялся, он очень хотел верить, что увидит Геллерта где-то сбоку от себя или вообще сидящим в кресле на безопасном расстоянии, не участвующим в безрассудной игре. Но Альбус знал, что увидит.

Кончик палочки почти касался лица Геллерта, указывал прямо между глаз. Геллерт снова широко улыбался и смотрел так, будто ему не угрожало ни малейшей опасности. В его блестящем взгляде отражалось только великое будущее, которое он видел где-то в лице Альбуса.

***

— Вас что-то беспокоит? — спросил Северус, убирая с доски срубленную фигуру.

— Хм? — Альбус взглянул на него поверх очков, выныривая из мыслей, и улыбнулся. — Неужели я сегодня настолько плохо играю?

Северус, похоже, снова не оценил попытку уйти от ответа, но пожал плечами.

Альбус перевел взгляд на фигуры, но сосредоточиться на партии действительно не получалось. Он скорее машинально сделал ход и даже не стал представлять дальнейшую стратегию: вернулся мыслями к снам. Чем больше их снилось, тем сильнее хотелось поговорить о них. Теперь Альбус даже не ждал понимания, желал уже просто высказаться, чтобы освободить голову и упорядочить мысли в голове.

И раз Северус спрашивал сам, то почему бы не рассказать ему? Можно было создать хотя бы иллюзию разрушения одиночества, чтобы успокоиться.

— Мне снятся вещи, которые никогда не происходили, — задумчиво сказал Альбус, разглядывая доску.

— Разве это должно удивлять? Всем снятся вещи, которые никогда не происходили.

Альбус не сдержал смешок, поняв, как глупо он сформулировал свою проблему.

— Разумеется. Но мои сны кажутся такими реальными, что это смущает меня.

— Какого рода эти сны? — уточнил Северус, не поднимая взгляда от доски. — Мечты или кошмары?

Разговаривать с ним было комфортно. Он задавал правильные вопросы, помогая рассказывать, но не лез слишком глубоко.

— Они… Обычные? Очень похожи на воспоминания о моей юности, идеально в нее вписываются, но эти вещи никогда не происходили. Хотя если бы и происходили — ни на что бы не повлияли. Незначительные изменения, как если бы я увидел во сне, что за завтраком утром выпил чай, а не кофе.

— Тогда что вас беспокоит в этих снах?

Альбус задумчиво крутанул палочку между пальцами, размышляя над ответом.

— Кажется, я еще не увидел то, что должно беспокоить меня. Пока просто тревожная музыка за сценой. Плохое предчувствие.

***

Широко распахнутые глаза Геллерта блестели на солнце.

Запутавшись в алой ткани стяга, его тело вниз головой свисало из окна башни, так и не долетев до земли. Кровь, насквозь пропитавшая одежду, стекала с него вниз: на лицо Альбуса упало несколько капель, когда он запрокинул голову, чтобы лучше все рассмотреть.

Он попытался стереть кровь со щеки, но, кажется, только размазал ее сильнее и испачкал пальцы.

Несколько красных пятен появились на носках ботинок и на пыльной земле, и только тогда Альбус заметил под ногами волшебную палочку Геллерта. Грязная и окровавленная, она знакомо легла в руку, и Альбус взмахнул ей, впервые используя ее в качестве своей собственной палочки, палочки Альбуса Дамблдора.

Тело Геллерта плавно опустилось с башни на землю, и его мгновенно окружила появившаяся толпа. Тишину заполнили шум, шепот, щелчки камер. Заклинание сработало безошибочно; как и раньше, палочка легко слушалась, идеально реагировала на каждое движение, направляя потоки магии. Как всегда было с палочкой Геллерта. Как всегда было, когда палочка убитого — даже если не побежденного честно — попадала к убийце.

***

— Снова ваши сны? — спросил Северус.

— О, да, — Альбус кивнул, взглянув на него через отражение в стекле. За окном уже стемнело, но Альбус знал вид, открывающийся из его башни, до мельчайших деталей, поэтому все равно продолжал смотреть, угадывая части пейзажа по одним теням. — Сегодня я видел смерть старого друга.

— Всем нам иногда снится смерть близких.

— Да. Но мой друг еще жив, — Альбус поймал себя на том, как это прозвучало. Так, будто Геллерт до сих пор был его другом, а не только оставался в живых. — И это не кошмар. Впервые я понял смысл одного из этих снов. Хотя бы поверхностный.

— И что это за смысл?

— Это судьба, которую мой друг для себя желал. И я думаю, он до сих пор не простил меня за то, что я лишил его ее.

Северус молча вскинул бровь.

— Он бы предпочел принять смерть, — продолжил Альбус, — мученическую смерть ради своего дела, ради общего блага. Это бы возвысило его, сделало великим. Его имя сохранило бы влияние даже после смерти, и если бы он знал, что это произойдет, — он бы умер, ни о чем не сожалея. Но вместо этого я уничтожил его. В некоторых газетах писали, будто он чуть ли не сдался мне добровольно. Он кричал: «Убей меня», и в глазах журналистов это превратилось в белый флаг, а не в страх бесславно сгнить в тюрьме забытым и без права посещения.

Альбус чувствовал пристальный взгляд Северуса, но понятия не имел, понимает ли тот хоть что-то. Понимает, о ком идет речь? События с Геллертом закончились задолго до рождения Северуса и даже в свое время были не слишком популярны в Британии. Да и если бы он лучше знал историю, может, не ввязался бы в дела Пожирателей. 

— Возможно, он давно простил вас за это? — спросил Северус, нарушив повисшую тишину.

— Возможно, — согласился Альбус.

Его больше волновало то, что он сам себя до сих пор не простил за то, что сделал. За то, что должен был тогда сделать, чтобы победить.

***

Геллерт провел двумя пальцами по лицу Альбуса, размазывая еще теплую кровь: прочертил три вертикальные линии со лба до подбородка, пересекая закрытые глаза и нос. Когда пальцы последний раз замерли у губ, Альбус приоткрыл рот и осторожно прихватил их зубами.

Секунду он чувствовал напряжение, ожидая, что вкус крови на языке окажется отвратительным, но этого не произошло. Кровь быстро смывалась, оставляя только ненавязчивый металлический привкус, и Альбус расслабился, уже увереннее обхватил пальцы губами. Посасывая, проводил по ним языком, очерчивая костяшки. Геллерт сам толкнулся пальцами глубже, надавил на язык.

Альбус открыл глаза. Кровь на лице Геллерта блестела в свете костра и в ночной темноте казалась почти черной.

— Давай сейчас дадим клятву на крови, — прошептал Геллерт, убрав влажные пальцы от раскрытого рта и проведя ими по скуле. — Давай, Альбус.

— Разве для этого кровь не должна быть нашей, а не козлиной? — Альбус рассмеялся.

Смех оборвался, когда краем глаза он заметил силуэт по другую сторону костра, где рос старый дуб. Казалось, там, в тени листвы, Альбус увидел образ повешенной ведьмы, левитирующей с петлей на шее.

Он прищурился, вглядываясь в ночную темноту через языки пламени, от которого слезились глаза. Горячие потоки воздуха искажали изображение, мешая рассмотреть что-нибудь, а затем огонь резко взвился в звездное небо, скрывая все собой. Костер, подобный тем, что маглы жгли своим языческим богам, а древние маги создавали для ритуалов. Иногда казалось, что такие костры отражались в глазах Геллерта всегда, а не только сейчас.

— Снова пропала, — растерянно прошептал Альбус. — Всегда пропадает раньше, чем я успеваю понять, что мне пытаются сказать.

Геллерт издал смешок. Один, затем второй, а потом вовсе рассмеялся, закрывая лицо ладонью и размазывая кровь.

— Я тоже всегда пропадаю раньше, чем ты успеваешь что-то понять? — спросил он, не прекращая смеяться.

Альбус промолчал, и Геллерт крепко сжал цепкими пальцами его плечо, становясь серьезным. 

— Кажется, тебе нужна помощь с этими намеками. Тебе нужна моя помощь.

Альбус медленно кивнул. Геллерт всегда идеально понимал его: без просьб, без слов, даже без личных встреч — из тюрьмы. Наконец-то можно было вздохнуть с облегчением, найдя того, кому можно все рассказать, и по-настоящему избавившись от одиночества.

— Неважно, простил я тебя или нет. Но я никому не позволю победить человека, который победил меня, — Геллерт снова улыбался, склонившись к самому лицу Альбуса.

Его дыхание опаляло щеку, на которой засыхала кровь, стягивая кожу. Привкус на языке вновь усилился из-за резкого металлического запаха от Геллерта.

— Меня уже не спасти, — Альбус покачал головой и провел черными пальцами по его щеке. — Я не выживу.

— Победить — не значит выжить. Я помогу тебе. 

Снова полыхнули костры, отразившись в глазах Геллерта, а вместе с пламенем — бесконечное звездное небо, не скрытое терниями, цель, оправдывающая любые средства на пути, и лицо Альбуса. До сих пор это был тот же самый взгляд, что и летом сто лет назад. И за ним Альбус снова шагнул бы сейчас из окна.


End file.
